Une pizza à la guimauve
by Milk40
Summary: Edward est un vampire végétarien qui fait la meilleure pizza de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique. Un soir, Bella entre dans la pizzéria, et son sang chante pour lui… Traduction de The Marshmallow Pizza, un OS humoristique de archy12.


**Note de la traductrice : pour celles d'entre vous qui suivez ma traduction intitulée **_**Brindille**_**, vous êtes sans doute au courant que je suis actuellement en train de traduire l'outtake qui raconte le passé de Brindille. C'est une histoire très lourde et je me dois de prendre des pauses pendant que je la traduis. **

**Pour me changer les idées et m'aérer l'esprit, j'ai décidé de traduire _The Marshmallow Pizza,_ un OS très léger écrit par mon amie _archy12_ (son pseudonyme sur FF) dans le cadre du _Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest._ Voilà donc une histoire humoristique avec une fin heureuse. J'espère qu'elle vous fera sourire :0)**

**Bien entendu les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Résumé : Edward est un vampire végétarien qui fait la meilleure pizza de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique. Un soir, Bella entre dans la pizzéria, et son sang chante pour lui…**

**Une pizza à la guimauve**

« Oh oui, Bébé, juste comme ça… Tu es si douce dans mes mains, laisse-moi te pétrir bien comme il faut… »

Edward gémissait très distinctement en bougeant des hanches pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à la tâche la plus agréable au monde. En fait, il éprouvait tellement de plaisir qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à Alice, à l'extérieur, qui criait mentalement après lui. Après tout, il n'était pas connu pour ses 'doigts magiques' sans raison.

« _Can you feel the magic in my hands, when I touch and rub you the right way… _» (Peux-tu sentir la magie dans mes mains, quand je te touche et te frotte en m'y prenant si bien)

Et maintenant il chantait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La chanson était juste tellement… parfaite pour ce moment.

« _Strokes applied the right way- _» (Savoir s'y prendre avec les caresses)

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Edward, arrête ! »

« Pas maintenant, Alice, » se lamenta-t-il, ses mains n'arrêtant même pas une seconde. « Je commençais seulement à me mettre dans l'ambiance ! »

Alice roula des yeux et ferma la porte.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec ta façon de 'te mettre dans l'ambiance', Edward, ni avec tes chansonnettes. Mais s'il te plaît, pas au restaurant, et surtout pas pendant que tu travailles dans la cuisine. Les gens peuvent t'entendre à l'extérieur, tu sais. As-tu une idée de ce qu'ils s'imaginent ? »

« C'est une question plutôt stupide à demander à un télépathe, non ? » Grommela-t-il, puis il ferma un œil et pencha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, bien entendu, mais être en contact constant avec les humains avait eu pour conséquence qu'il imitait beaucoup de leurs gestes, souvent sans s'en rendre compte. Alice le regarda, amusée.

Les pensées sans retenue des clients assis à proximité le frappèrent comme une pluie de cailloux minuscules.

_Qui est la fille chanceuse là-bas avec lui ? _

_Ils ont vraiment l'air de se payer du bon temps… _

_J'espère qu'ils restent loin de la nourriture… _

_Quelle voix sexy ! Il est meilleur que Johnny Gill ! _

_C'est une super chanson pour se livrer à l'auto-érotisme._

_Je me demande s'il accepterait de sortir avec moi ?_

La dernière réflexion venait d'un homme. Eh bien, la précédente aussi, mais c'était la dernière qui choqua le plus Edward.

Il baissa le volume dans son esprit et redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. La pâte qu'il avait été en train de pétrir avec tant d'amour tomba sur le plan de travail en granit reluisant de propreté.

« Ils ne peuvent pas… » Bafouilla-t-il, son expression équivalant un rougissement pour un vampire. « Comment peuvent-ils imaginer que je suis en train de… » Il baissa la voix. « Je ne ferais jamais _ça_ pendant que je cuisine ! Rien de ça ! »

Alice ricana de le voir mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, on aurait vraiment dit que tu étais en train de faire quelque chose de très peu relié à la cuisine, » fit-elle remarquer impertinemment. « Ou, si tu cuisinais un truc, ce n'était rien que les clients aimeraient voir servi à leurs tables. »

Edward fit une grimace de dégoût. Il commença à séparer la pâte en boules de taille égale.

« Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que préparer une pâte à pizza c'est comme faire l'amour ? Elle ne sera jamais réussie s'il n'y a pas suffisamment de préliminaires. »

Alice arqua un sourcil à la comparaison inhabituelle.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait rénover un peu – remplacer le mur ici par une paroi en verre, » suggéra-t-elle avec espoir. « Ainsi les clients pourront satisfaire leur curiosité quant à ce qui se passe réellement à l'intérieur de la cuisine. On pourrait même leur faire payer un supplément pour ton petit numéro de chant et de danse pendant que tu manipules tes boules… euh, boules de pâte bien sûr, pour les pizzas. »

Cette fois-ci Edward roula des yeux.

« Nous en avons discuté avant, Alice, » répliqua-t-il, ignorant ses insinuations. Recouvrant son calme, il mordit légèrement dans une boule et la roula avec un grand rouleau à pâtisserie. La morsure libéra une quantité infime de son venin dans la pâte : c'est ce qui faisait que les clients de _La Pizzéria Cullen_ étaient accros aux pizzas d'Edward et qu'ils revenaient toujours. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se contenter d'une autre sorte de pizzas une fois qu'ils avaient goûté à celles d'Edward.

La pizzéria était grande, avec suffisamment de places pour accueillir cent quatre-vingts clients quand elle était remplie au maximum. Il y avait aussi une zone séparée pour les enfants, où ils pouvaient jouer pendant que leurs parents cassaient la croûte dans une relative tranquillité. C'était essentiellement un lieu familial, avec comme décor un mélange de couleurs gaies, gracieuseté d'Alice. C'est elle qui avait eu l'idée du restaurant, même si elle n'avait rien à voir avec la préparation de la nourriture. Cependant, sa personnalité chaleureuse avait peut-être un rôle aussi important quand il s'agissait d'attirer les foules que la touche magique d'Edward et l'étonnante variété de pizzas qu'il produisait régulièrement.

« Ce serait trop déconcentrant pour moi, Alice, » expliqua-t-il patiemment alors que la pâte roulée atteignait un diamètre de 30 centimètres. L'instant d'après elle était retournée de manière experte et attrapée sur le dos des mains d'Edward. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour étaler leur sauce spéciale dessus, placer les garnitures demandées par le client à qui était destinée la prochaine pizza, et pousser celle-ci dans l'un des nombreux fours de la cuisine étincelante. D'un mouvement fluide il s'empara de la boule de pâte suivante et commença à répéter l'ensemble des étapes.

« Tu es un vampire, Edward. Tu n'as sûrement pas de problème à effectuer plusieurs tâches à la fois ? Si tu es en mesure de ne pas prêter attention aux centaines de pensées qu'il y a ici… »

Mais Edward secouait déjà la tête, même en plaçant les tranches d'ananas sur une pizza au pepperoni pour un groupe d'adolescents. Alice plissa le nez. Sérieusement, des ananas sur du pepperoni ? Qui mangeait ça ? Elle adorait les êtres humains, mais elle devait admettre qu'ils faisaient des choses étranges parfois.

« Faire la sourde oreille à toutes ces pensées est facile, mais je ne voudrais pas être conscient de tous ces regards constamment posés sur moi. Et tu sais que parfois je travaille ultra rapidement afin que les gens n'aient pas besoin de trop attendre. Penses-tu que les clients ne remarqueraient pas la vitesse à laquelle je m'affaire ? Aucun humain ne pourrait rouler la pâte et la retourner aussi vite ! C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas d'employés humains ici, même s'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'entrer dans la cuisine. » Il désigna les six petits passe-plats par où les serveurs ramassaient les commandes.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. À l'exception du personnel qui s'occupait du nettoyage, les employés qui travaillaient à la PC (comme le restaurant était communément appelé) étaient tous des vampires. Les membres de la famille – Esmée et Carlisle, Rose et Emmett – aidaient occasionnellement lorsqu'ils s'attendaient à une foule particulièrement importante. Jasper gérait les comptes et toutes les choses liées aux finances du restaurant. Pour ce qui était du personnel qui s'occupait du service dans la salle à manger, les Cullen avaient été rejoints par leurs cousines de Denali – Tanya, Kate et Irina. Ces dernières en avaient eu assez de vivre dans les étendues sauvages de l'Alaska et elles étaient venues à Seattle pour profiter de la ville pendant une décennie ou deux. Puis il y avait Bree et Riley, deux nouveau-nés qui trouvaient le style de vie végétarien des Cullen fascinant et qui avaient décidé d'y adhérer. Puisque les vampires ne tombaient pas malades, ne se blessaient pas, et ne se fatiguaient même jamais, à eux cinq ils étaient capables de gérer la salle à manger à merveille. En seulement trois mois, la PC s'était construite une vaste clientèle et une réputation enviable.

« Alice, » commença-t-il nonchalamment, poussant une pizza 'sandwich Reuben' dans le four et réglant la minuterie. Il vit que sa sœur paraissait légèrement amusée par la question qu'il allait lui poser. « Penses-tu que je… oh et puis merde, réponds simplement à la question. Tu sais ce que je veux savoir. »

« Si tu donnes l'impression d'être gay ? » Demanda-t-elle quand même tandis qu'Edward faisait un geste pour la faire taire. Cependant c'était inutile. Leurs serveurs avaient déjà entendu et riaient tous intérieurement. Sauf Tanya, qui avait l'intention de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas homme plus hétéro que lui sur toute la planète.

Cela fit frissonner Edward en retour. Il ne détestait pas Tanya, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer être avec elle de cette _façon là_. C'était une croqueuse d'hommes qui avait été avec un nombre incalculable de spécimens mâles au cours de ses centaines d'années d'existence. Edward, en revanche, était encore vierge, en dépit du fait qu'il était un vampire depuis près de cent ans. Il croyait au véritable amour et il était déterminé à partager son corps uniquement avec la femme qui serait 'celle juste pour lui.'

« Hm, » songea Alice, s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible. « Vois-tu, Edward, étant ta sœur et sachant que tu n'es pas gay, il m'est très difficile d'être impartiale. Pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un qui ne sait rien à ton sujet ? »

Edward fit la grimace en retournant une autre pizza et en mettant les garnitures dessus. « Tu veux que j'aille là-bas et que je demande à un étranger ? Alice, ce serait tellement embarrassant ! »

« Tu as raison, » concéda-t-elle, son visage chiffonné à force de réfléchir. « Il faut que tu ailles draguer une fille. Si elle te rend la pareille, bingo ! Tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'être gay ! »

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir comment draguer une fille. Comment ça fonctionne de toute façon ? »

Alice soupira. Son frère était un cas désespéré ! Mais alors elle songea à son don pour lire dans les pensées et se ragaillardit. « C'est facile ! Va te présenter, fais-lui un compliment ou quelque chose, et écoute ses pensées. À partir de là tu sauras comment orienter la conversation ! »

Edward hocha la tête. Ça, il pouvait le faire. Il enfourna la dernière pizza de la journée et sourit.

« Bon, nous avons fini pour la soirée. Allons dénicher une victime qui ne se méfie pas ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, laissant entrer ce qui semblait être une tornade de cheveux brun foncé au centre de laquelle brillaient deux yeux marron qui l'hypnotisèrent.

« Je n'ai pas commandé de pizza au beurre d'arachide et à la confiture ! » Fulmina-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches tandis qu'elle lançait un regard noir à Edward et Alice. « Le serveur a dû mal prendre ma commande, et maintenant il refuse de le reconnaître ! »

Riley apparut derrière elle, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il était très conscient du fait qu'Edward détestait avoir un client dans sa cuisine, qui plus est quand c'était pour se plaindre. Après tout, les vampires n'étaient pas censés faire d'erreurs.

« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais c'est bel et bien ce que vous avez commandé. Je l'ai juste ici sur le bordereau de commande. »

Edward l'entendit à peine. Il était trop occupé à se noyer dans le parfum de la demoiselle aux yeux bruns étincelants. Ça ne ressemblait à rien dont il avait déjà fait l'expérience. C'était un arôme alléchant, comme la meilleure pizza au monde que personne n'avait encore imaginée. Il pouvait pratiquement en goûter la saveur sur sa langue. Il déglutit, ayant envie de tirer la fille toute menue vers lui pour en prendre une bouchée…

Alice lui lança un regard éloquent pour le mettre en garde. Puis elle bougea mollement devant lui. Edward sentit un grognement monter. Comment osait-elle le bloquer de la sorte ?

La fille semblait avoir la même idée. Elle contourna Alice de manière à être face à face avec Edward.

« Tu es le cuistot ici, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça. Il n'était pas en état de parler, complètement perdu dans sa présence. Sa main se leva légèrement, essayant de toucher à une mèche rebelle. Alice s'éclaircit la voix.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je une pizza au beurre d'arachide et à la confiture ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une môme ? » Elle tapa du pied pour souligner son mécontentement.

Edward secoua la tête frénétiquement. Ses yeux furent automatiquement attirés par la poitrine de la fille, enfermée dans un top rouge moulant, et sa respiration devint brûlante. Le décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant, mais la forme de ses seins était parfaitement dessinée, et sa respiration rapide les faisait bouger d'une manière extrêmement troublante. Sa main s'éleva un peu plus, presque involontairement. Elle voulait les presser, juste légèrement…

Soudain, sa main fut saisie fermement par celle de la fille. Même si cette main était beaucoup plus petite, elle ne manquait pas de force. La chaleur s'infiltra en lui. Il ne voulait jamais la laisser s'en aller, tellement elle le faisait se sentir vivant.

« Isabella Swan. Mes amis m'appellent Bella. »

Il força sa bouche à bouger.

« Edward Cullen. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Il pouvait remercier le ciel que sa mère du temps qu'il était humain et ensuite Esmée, sa mère de remplacement dans sa vie actuelle, lui aient inculqué les bonnes manières. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait continué à la regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ce n'était pas la façon d'impressionner une fille, et tout à coup il voulait à tout prix l'impressionner.

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi, Edward. Maintenant que dois-je faire pour obtenir la pizza de mon choix ici ? »

Il faillit répondre « Embrasse-moi. » Cependant, le coup de coude d'Alice dans ses côtes l'en empêcha. Pour le moment.

« Dis-moi seulement ce que tu désires, Bella. Ta commande sera prête en un tournemain. »

Elle le regarda d'une manière sans équivoque quant à ce qu'elle souhaitait avoir. Soudain, son jean lui parut trop serré.

« Je voudrais avoir une pizza à la guimauve et au Nutella, s'il te plaît. »

Riley ricana légèrement de son choix supposément 'adulte.' Edward, pour sa part, aurait volontiers plongé jusqu'au fond de l'océan pour lui rapporter la créature la plus rare pour sa pizza, si tel avait été son désir.

« Bien sûr, Bella. Une pizza à la guimauve, une ! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'asseoir et te détendre pendant que je la prépare ? Demande un verre aux frais de la maison. Riley, s'il te plaît, donne à la demoiselle la boisson de son choix. »

Le sourire craquant de Bella lui fit presque oublier le Nutella. Presque, parce que les vampires ne pouvaient rien oublier.

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil aussitôt que Bella fut sortie de la cuisine.

« Eh bien, ça répond à ta question. »

Edward ferma le four et se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

« Quelle question ? »

« Si on se fie à la réaction de Bella, tu ne donnes certainement pas l'impression d'être gay. Elle t'a pratiquement attaqué, Coco ! » Elle jeta un bref regard à son jean. « Bien sûr le fait que tu aies une érection prouve aussi que les femmes te font de l'effet. Mais _ça_, nous le savions déjà de toute façon. »

Alors que le venin circulant dans le corps d'Edward quittait son entrejambe et remontait à sa tête, il dégrisa. Alice l'entendit soupirer et elle releva un sourcil, sentant qu'il était sur le point de ruminer des idées noires.

« Oh-oh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant ? »

Edward passa les mains dans sa chevelure bronze indisciplinée.

« Je suis attiré par elle, Alice. Mais je ne peux pas être avec elle. Elle est humaine. »

« Et alors ? Nos cousines le font avec des hommes humains depuis des centaines d'années. Elles n'ont jamais eu de problème. »

« Le problème c'est que son sang a une odeur particulièrement appétissante pour moi, et par appétissante je veux dire tentante. Diable, il me chantait pratiquement 'Bois-moi !' C'est une situation impossible. »

« Vraiment ? » Alice était sincèrement étonnée. « Je pensais que tu voulais la mordre pour jouer les petits coquins. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu voulais vraiment… Tu te contrôles si bien. »

Edward grimaça. « Ouais, eh bien, je ne pensais pas exactement à elle comme nourriture. J'admirais surtout sa beauté, son esprit fougueux- »

« Ses longues jambes et son cul impertinent dans son blue-jean moulant alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine, » ajouta malicieusement Alice.

Edward baissa la tête une seconde et sourit. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il était de nouveau sérieux.

« Je ne peux pas risquer sa vie simplement pour satisfaire mon besoin d'elle. J'avoue que je veux être… intime avec elle, mais ce serait incroyablement égoïste. De plus, je ne sais même pas si elle est celle que j'attends depuis si longtemps pour en faire ma compagne. Ça ne peut pas être elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Laisse-moi le demander à Carlisle. Il devrait être à la maison à présent. » Alice sortit son téléphone argenté et appuya sur la touche familière. On répondit presque instantanément à son appel.

« Alice, Chérie, » dit la voix chaleureuse de Carlisle à l'autre bout du fil. « Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tout va bien au restaurant ? »

Edward chantonna _'I'm on fire'_ dans sa barbe.

Alice soupira et expliqua la situation.

« Une humaine comme compagne d'un vampire ? C'est très inhabituel, » reconnut Carlisle. « Et tu dis qu'elle semble être celle dont le sang chante pour lui ? »

« Oui, c'est une situation on ne peut plus compliquée, » commenta Alice. « Mais quelle est ton opinion ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir ce que la fille a pensé d'Edward. Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? »

Alice frappa son front. « Je ne lui ai même jamais demandé ! De toute évidence, écouter son babillage emo est en train de griller tous mes neurones. Edward ? »

Edward paraissait être dans un état second. « Hein ? Quoi ? » Répondit-il avec empressement.

Alice roula des yeux tellement loin que ses globes oculaires disparurent pendant une seconde.

« À quoi est-ce que Bella pensait pendant qu'elle parlait avec toi ? C'est-à-dire, » précisa-t-elle, « à part de vouloir t'avoir comme garniture sur sa pizza ? Parce que cette partie-là n'exigeait pas de lire dans les pensées. »

« Tu es tellement grossière, Alice, » marmonna Edward, puis il fronça les sourcils, et les fronça un peu plus.

« Quoi ? » Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne m'en… souviens plus. »

« C'est sérieux à ce point, hein ? Carlisle, je pense qu'Edward était trop occupé à vérifier sa… pâte- »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » chuchota Edward, lui adressant un regard des plus maussades. Personne ne pouvait avoir l'air renfrogné et broyer du noir comme lui dans l'ensemble du monde des vampires tout en continuant d'être beau à se pâmer. « Je voulais dire que… je n'ai pas pu lire dans ses pensées. Je n'ai rien entendu d'autre que ce qu'elle a dit à voix haute. »

« Alors son esprit t'est resté silencieux ? » Demanda Carlisle qui avait tout entendu à l'autre bout du fil. Il était très surpris, n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. « Edward, ça vaut la peine d'enquêter. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui parler un peu plus ? Peut-être que c'est un signe qu'elle est celle qui t'est destinée ! » Il était très excité.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Ouais, parce que dans l'éventualité d'un mariage avec elle, je serais en mesure de dire ce que tout mari dit à sa femme – je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ! – et je le dirais en toute sincérité aussi. Non Carlisle, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de mieux que ça. »

La minuterie retentit. Edward sortit la pizza, la mit dans une assiette, et décida de la servir personnellement à Bella. S'il n'avait qu'une soirée avec elle, il allait en tirer le maximum. Après ça, peut-être qu'il prendrait un long congé pour essayer de l'oublier.

Le restaurant était à moitié vide à présent, mais Edward était toujours conscient des gens qui le regardaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute. Les vampires étaient de par leur nature attrayants pour ceux-ci. Edward (et les Cullen en général) aimait sincèrement les humains, aussi les gens ne sentaient habituellement pas l'ambiance menaçante avec lui à proximité comme ce serait le cas avec tout autre vampire. Bien entendu, le fait qu'il ressemblait à Adonis en personne avec son corps svelte et ferme, son visage aux traits ciselés et sa tignasse couleur bronze augmentait seulement cette attraction. Le sourire timide sur ses lèvres charnues alors qu'il s'approchait de Bella accéléra le pouls de plusieurs clientes de la gent féminine, mais il ignora leurs pensées, se concentrant délibérément sur la superbe fille en face de lui.

« Edward ! » L'accueillit Bella avec exubérance. « Merci d'avoir cédé à mon caprice. Te joindras-tu à moi pour une bouchée, si tu as le temps ? »

Son utilisation fortuite du mot 'bouchée' fit gémir Edward intérieurement. Mais il réussit à sourire en déposant la pizza devant elle et en lui coupant une part.

« Cette pizza est pour toi, Bella. Mais je vais me joindre à toi pour un brin de conversation, si tu le souhaites. C'est la première fois qu'un client commande ce type de pizza, alors… je suis curieux à ton sujet. »

Bella prit un air un peu penaud. Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde pour s'assurer que Riley n'était pas dans les parages, elle murmura, « J'ai une confession à faire. Le serveur n'a pas fait d'erreur avec ma commande. J'avais bel et bien commandé la pizza au beurre d'arachide et à la confiture. »

Edward lui adressa un sourire en coin et se pencha vers elle. « Je sais, » dit-il à voix basse. « Riley n'oublie pas… facilement. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux. « Alors pourquoi as-tu… » Sa voix s'éleva légèrement en posant la question.

Cette fois-ci le sourire d'Edward contenait une nuance de tristesse. « Peu importe. Par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi _toi_ tu as dit qu'il s'était trompé… »

« Oh. » Elle rougit légèrement. « Comme je le disais, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je voulais te rencontrer, mais tu es du genre inaccessible, tu sais ? »

Edward hocha lentement la tête. « Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai. Eh bien, tu m'as rencontré. Maintenant vas-tu goûter cette pizza et me dire comment elle est ? »

Bella soutint son regard tandis qu'elle amenait la pointe de pizza à ses lèvres pulpeuses et en prenait une bouchée. « Mmm, » gémit-elle.

Edward eut une certaine difficulté à contrôler son propre gémissement. Il fouilla dans son esprit pour trouver une distraction.

« Je présume que ça signifie que tu l'aimes. Maintenant pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas quelque chose à propos de toi ? »

Pendant que Bella dévorait sa pizza, elle dit à Edward qu'elle terminait ses études à l'Université de Washington, adorait cuisiner, et avait perdu ses parents il y avait quelques années. Ils parlèrent de la musique qu'ils aimaient, des films qu'ils n'aimaient pas, et des livres qu'ils chérissaient. Avec chacun des mots de Bella, Edward tombait de plus en plus profondément amoureux d'elle. Quand, à la fin du repas, Bella lui demanda timidement s'il aimerait sortir avec elle, il lui fut impossible de prononcer le mot 'non.' Cependant…

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Bella, » admit-il, « mais je ne pense pas que sortir avec toi soit une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas… bon pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Bella parut avoir le cœur brisé, mais elle ne discuta pas avec lui. Au lieu de ça, elle régla l'addition et quitta tranquillement les lieux.

Edward retourna à la cuisine avec l'impression d'être un vieillard de cent ans. Il remarqua que c'était l'heure de fermeture et le restaurant était vide. Il fit un signe de tête au personnel pour leur indiquer de partir et il entra à l'intérieur.

Alice avait l'air presque aussi piteux qu'Edward se sentait misérable. Elle tenta de lui faire changer d'avis, mais il secoua simplement la tête et se mit à fredonner 'I will always love you,' la ballade mélancolique reprise par Whitney Houston.

Alice frappa sa tête de mule, et elle n'y alla pas de main morte.

« Aïe, Alice. Ne fais pas ça. »

« Que suis-je censée faire, Edward ? Tu es en train de renoncer aux joies de la vie, sans te donner une chance de connaître le bonheur. »

« Allons Alice, tu sais que je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Même si je trouve une façon de contrôler ma soif de son sang, quelle sorte de vie aura-t-elle avec un vampire ? Passer son temps à se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, mentir aux amis et aux collègues, ne jamais avoir d'enfant… Et que se passera-t-il quand elle vieillira ? Crois-tu qu'elle voudra être vue avec un gars qui est coincé en permanence dans sa vingtaine ? Et quand elle va mourir, Alice, je serai incapable de vivre sans elle. Je devrai trouver une manière de mettre fin à mon existence ! »

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent et elle commença à dire quelque chose, mais Edward était sur sa lancée.

« Et tout ça se produirait si elle acceptait de rester avec moi une fois qu'elle saura qui je suis, qui nous sommes tous. Mais de toute façon elle sera dégoûtée, Alice, et elle prendra la poudre d'escampette ! »

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. « Ce sera mieux si je m'en vais pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne son diplôme universitaire et… s'en aille ailleurs, peut-être. Je ne peux pas supporter de rester dans cette cuisine à faire des pizzas en pensant tout le temps à elle. Même en ce moment, je peux sentir son arôme délectable, écouter son cœur faire lub-dub, lub-dub – pourquoi Alice, pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle est juste derrière toi ? »

Edward bondit de trente centimètres dans les airs. Alice et Bella éclatèrent de rire.

« Comment t'es-tu faufilée jusqu'ici ? »

« Tu étais trop occupé à jouer l'amoureux qui se morfond de chagrin, cher frangin. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais… »

« Ah, nom d'un chien, » marmonna Edward, ses épaules s'affaissant en même temps qu'il s'affalait sur un tabouret. « Tu as tout entendu. »

Bella acquiesça. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Edward, elle ne paniqua pas et ne se sauva pas en courant. À la place elle lui lança un sourire radieux comme si elle venait de gagner le gros lot.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose, Edward. Je pense que ça sera plus facile de tout expliquer. »

Elle tira un couteau du support à couteaux et entailla son pouce avant que lui ou Alice n'ait pu cligner des yeux.

Edward poussa un cri. Sa première pensée fut qu'il allait instantanément la vider de son sang. Il n'y avait pas de trousse de premiers soins dans la cuisine, aussi opta-t-il de lui enfoncer le pouce dans une boule de pâte froide – un reste de quand il avait préparé la dernière pizza pour Bella.

Elle le regarda comme si c'était _lui_ qui était fou.

« Edward, j'ai dit que je voulais te montrer quelque chose ! »

« Bella, écoute, non seulement je suis un vampire, mais j'ai aussi spécifiquement envie de ton sang, comme s'il avait été conçu pour moi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je pourrais te tuer dans la seconde ! »

Il regarda Alice pour qu'elle appuie ses dires, mais elle ne semblait pas inquiète le moins du monde.

Bella sourit, retira son pouce de la pâte et le montra à Edward. Il n'y avait aucun signe indiquant qu'elle s'était coupée – pas de sang, pas de cicatrice – rien.

« Qu'est-ce que… Comment as-tu… » Bafouilla-t-il. « _Qui _es-tu ? »

« Je suis une hybride, Edward, » répondit-elle avec désinvolture tandis qu'Alice souriait de béatitude. Edward était sous le choc. Il avait entendu parler des hybrides, mais n'en avait jamais rencontré. En fait, il ne connaissait personne qui en avait déjà rencontré. Ils étaient considérés comme un mythe parmi les vampires.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu es une hybride mi vampire, mi humaine ? »

« Um-hm, c'est exactement ce que je suis. »

« Alors tu as… des pouvoirs ? »

« Je suis certainement beaucoup plus forte qu'un humain moyen, oui. Je suis plus rapide, j'ai une peau beaucoup plus résistante, et j'ai arrêté de vieillir après vingt-deux ans. Selon toute probabilité, je vais vivre très, très longtemps. »

« Et tes parents… »

« J'ai été adoptée dans un orphelinat, donc je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de mes parents biologiques. Et j'ai perdu mes parents adoptifs il y a quinze ans. Je t'ai dit la vérité à ce sujet. J'avais seulement vingt-cinq ans à l'époque, si bien qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de soupçons quant à ma véritable nature. Un vampire que j'ai rencontré une fois m'a donné toutes les informations à propos de qui j'étais, et depuis lors j'ai vécu dans différentes villes, à la recherche de gens comme moi. »

Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Alors… tu savais qui nous étions quand tu es entrée dans le restaurant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête. « J'avais mes doutes. J'avais entendu mes amis parler de vous. Et quand je vous ai rencontrés aujourd'hui… Mais le vampire que j'avais croisé était un nomade avec des yeux rouges et un tempérament sauvage. Vous autres, vous êtes… différents, beaucoup plus comme des humains. »

Alice lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement. « Nous avons eu beaucoup de pratique, et bien sûr, faire partie de la famille de Carlisle nous a donné un avantage. »

Edward dévisageait Bella, complètement fasciné. « Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ? »

Bella se sentit soudainement timide. « Oui, bien sûr. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès le moment où je t'ai vu. J'ai pensé que je pourrais te dire la vérité à mon sujet quand nous serions devenus plus proches, si tu étais vraiment un vampire, ou du moins un hybride. Lorsque tu as refusé… »

Edward grimaça. « Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Mais tu vois pourquoi je devais le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voulais pas d'une relation temporaire avec toi, je te voulais pour toujours. Dieu merci tu es revenue ! »

« Oh, ça, » sourit-elle. « J'étais tellement contrariée quand je suis partie que j'ai oublié mon sac à dos sous la table. Quand je suis revenue pour le ramasser, je vous ai entendus parler tous les deux… J'ai été tellement surprise de t'entendre dire que… tu m'aimais. »

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, » déclara Edward en s'avançant finalement vers elle pour l'attirer dans ses bras. « J'étais conquis à 'guimauve,' je pense, ou même avant… »

Bella mit fin à son bavardage en plantant un baiser sur ses jolies lèvres. Ça ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde.

« Eh bien, » marmonna Alice, roulant des yeux une fois de plus. « Je vais vous laisser, alors, les deux tourtereaux. N'oublie pas de nettoyer la cuisine quand vous aurez terminé, Edward. »

Edward détacha ses lèvres de celles de Bella avec une certaine difficulté.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Alice, » la réprimanda-t-il. « Nous n'allons rien faire ici. Bella, viendras-tu chez moi, s'il te plaît ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir te laisser partir même pendant un instant à présent. »

« Bien sûr, Edward. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour trouver mon âme-sœur, après tout. »

« Tout comme moi. Merci de me donner une chance avec toi, ma chérie. »

Alice sourit à la vision de leur splendide mariage, et à l'ajout d'un service de boulangerie à la PC. Puis elle soupira en voyant Edward chanter à pleins poumons _'You are my heart, you are my soul' _à Bella en la faisant tournoyer dans la cuisine pendant que les clients attendraient. Eh bien, les jeunes mariés avaient le droit de batifoler, n'est-ce pas ?

**o ~ O ~ FIN ~ O ~ o**

**Voilà. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Maintenant je suis assez détendue pour reprendre la traduction de **_**L'histoire de Brindille**_** qui sera terminée, je l'espère, vers le début de septembre.**

**Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier infiniment mlca66 pour sa relecture et ses corrections. **

**Justement, mlca66 me faisait remarquer qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chanteur mentionné au début de cette histoire. Moi non plus, chères amies, mais j'ai fait une recherche sur YouTube et j'ai trouvé ce lien (enlevez toutes les parenthèses, ça fonctionne):  
**

**http(:/)(/www)(.you(tube).com(/)watch?v=VUvtlmlBbDg**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


End file.
